NaruSaku: Years after not seeing you!
by Sana-banana
Summary: Sakura and Naruto were childhood friends. Naruto's Father transfers to another state. Years after not seeing Naruto, Sakura finds out the new transfer student is none other then a blond himself! NaruSaku Read and Review!
1. Flashbacks and The transfer student

**Title:** NaruSaku: Years after not seeing you! **  
Chapter title:** Flashbacks and The transfer student

**Summary: **Sakura and Naruto were childhood friends. Naruto's Father transfers to another state. Years after not seeing Naruto, Sakura finds out the new transfer student is none other then a blond himself!  
**Pairing: **NaruSaku  
**Rating:**T for now, Though, M for Later chapters.  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto, do you really think that **Masashi Kishimoto** would be typing away on instead of working with the actual manga? if you do, I suggest you go see a physiotherapist. you need some real help.

* * *

_"Hey Naruto" Sakura greeted._

_"Hi Sakura", Naruto returned the gesture._

_"Where's the teacher?"_

_"I don't know." Three boys about their own age approached Naruto and Sakura. The boy in the middle, who everyone seemed to be following, wore a black long sleeved shirt, over top a green t-shirt with the words "Look out, Danger." printed on the material that looked as if a 5 year old wrote it, The T-shirt was probably self-made, He was wearing dark grey shorts that came down to his knees and shoes that looked 2 years old. The other boys were wearing attire along the same lines. The boy everyone followed looked at Sakura like she was growing another arm, and pointed. "Hey, Sakura, nice pigtails, They only bring out that huge forehead!"_

_Naruto looked sympathetically at Sakura, He leaned in and whispered something into her ears, Sakura blushed and thanked him. they both looked at each other and smiled._

Sakura rolled over and started to watch TV, The last thing she wanted to do right now was cry, all the wanted to do was to fall asleep and welcome the next day with a smile, and that wouldn't work if he eyes were all puffy in the morning.

_Screams are heard from the back of the bus from random people. Sakura could hear the conversation between Naruto and Sasuke. Mostly because they were right beside her, all three were sharing a tiny bench on the bus the size of a meter stick. Sakura wasn't actually paying attention to the talk between her two best friends. If she wasn't blanked out she would have been part of the commotion but she didn't feel like talking at the moment. The bus was just about to pass Naruto's house, and then Something caught her eye that brought her out of her thoughts._

_"Naruto... Why is there a moving sign in front of your house?!" Sakura sobbed out, almost in tears._

_"Oh I'm moving, didn't I tell you?"_

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

_Sakura's brain repeated the phrase over and over again._

_After a few minutes of Sakura Starring into thin air and Naruto and Sasuke looking back and forth at each other, then at Sakura, She said "Oh I see, Nope, you didn't tell me, It's no big deal anyway..." while trying to hide her tears with her bangs._

Sakura walked over to her window, hoping that something outside would distract her from distant memories she would never be able to relive, nor make new ones with the same person. She refused to cry! She knew for a fact that she would be able to see him again, She didn't care about what it took, She would get to see him again, even if she had to search the whole country. He has to be somewhere.

Her focus returned to the park outside, She saw two kids running and laughing, they probably weren't even aware of the game they were playing, they were having to much fun to think about the rules and who wins or looses, Much like herself when she was young.

_Sakura was in front of Naruto's house, dreading the moment Naruto gets into the big moving van in the driveway and drives off for what would probably be forever. "Done!" Naruto's mother called out. "Come on and get in Naruto! We have to be there to pick your father up in 15 minutes, and were already late!"_

_"Okay mom!" Naruto cheerfully shouted out._

_Naruto walked over to Sakura._

_"Well, I guess it's bye for now, Naruto" Sakura said "happily"._

_"Bye Sakura-chan" Naruto said and smiled " I'll miss you."_

_Sakura let her tears fall free fully once the van was driving away._

_"Bye Naruto, I love you" was all Sakura said softly before walking away._

Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes, her emotions once again overpowered her stubbornness. She walked over to the bed and let herself fall freely. She would just go to sleep for now and fret about things in the morning. She was attempting to sleep in silence before her mother walked into the room.

"Hun, you shouldn't sleep with your lights on, in order to get the best sleep you need to shut off all your lights, it also wastes energy."

"Yeah, okay mom, just let me sleep in peace." Sakura's mom walked over to her daughters side and tucked her into the bed. Her eyes softened slightly. "You know I love you, right?"

"Yeah mom, I do. and I love you too. Now, GET OUT!" Sakura threw a pillow at her mom.

"Your such a meanie Sakura! You need to be kind to your mother!" Sakura's mother walked, more like ran out of the room crying. Sakura muttered a small "God, my mothers a freak" just before passing out.

_3 Years Later _

"Ino-chan!" Sakura yelled as she glomped Ino. "Hi Hinata, Tenten!" She greeted the other two girls in her group of friend. A lot has changed since the day after Naruto left. First of all, she isn't nearly as depressed as she was that day. She finally accepted that he may never come back, and she's happy with it, her only hope is that Naruto is completely comfortable with his new life. Second, Time! Time had changed her. Gradually, She left her childish looks, and with the loss of childish things, she became more mature, She grew taller, and One of the most vivid change(to the boys anyway) was that, with maturity, came, b-o-o-b-s! Boobs! She had them! Her hair grew out a bit more before she had cut it. She had vowed never to grow it out long again. Naruto had loved her short hair, which, in her mind, her short hair symbolized her love for Naruto.  
Even though she wouldn't admit it, somewhere deep down inside, she still longed for him to come rushing back to her, say sorry that he had ever left, and then they would grow up and get married, and have their own Happily ever after. So far, nothing showed any signs of him coming back at all. but she was okay with that. she had closed that hole in her heart long ago.  
"Hi Sakura" Tenten and Hinata happily greeted her.  
"Guess what you guys! We're all in the same class!"  
"Yeah, we know." Ino stated as a matter of factly. "We checked the list a half an hour ago."  
"Haha, My bad." Sakura said and laughed nervously. Ino finally felt the need to start an actual conversation. "Hey, everyone! Have you heard?! I was eavesdropping a conversation between our homeroom teacher , Kakashi and Sakuno, our art teacher and they said that there was going to be a new transfer student this year! A Kaguto, or something, They say he's pretty good looking too!"  
"Really?! When is he going to be introduced?!" Tenten blurted out.  
"Um, today I guess."  
"Oh I can't wait! I just love new meat!" everyone looked over to Tenten as she laughed.  
"I can't wait either, nice to have someone new around here." Sakura added.

* * *

Sakura was sitting silently waiting for the teacher to start class. As soon as the bell rings, he's be introduced. The new student.

Bring-ing-ing. Kakashi walked into the room holding some paperwork, Sakura presumed. "Hello class, We'll be starting today off by introducing our new transfer student!" Immediately, everyone started talking about what they wish he were like and what they wanted him to look like.

"Okay class! Here he is! Come on in!" Kakashi yelled to the door. Sakura watched intently as the white door began to slide open and a boy walked in. He had blonde hair, blue eyes and a not-so shy smile plastered on his face. Sakura couldn't move, could hardly breath. The single thing she could do was stare at the boys' every movement. She wasn't listening to his introduction, she didn't need to.

She knew exactly who he wa

* * *

Finally! I'm done retyping the first chapter! Off to work on the other like, 7. _Ja ne!_

* * *


	2. Lees Question and Slight Jelousy

**Title:** NaruSaku: Years after not seeing you! **  
Chapter title:** Lees Question and Slight Jelousy

**Summary: **Sakura and Naruto were childhood friends. Naruto's Father transfers to another state. Years after not seeing Naruto, Sakura finds out the new transfer student is none other then a blond himself!  
**Pairing: **NaruSaku  
**Rating:**T for now, Though, M for Later chapters.  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto, do you really think that **Masashi Kishimoto** would be typing away on instead of working with the actual manga? if you do, I suggest you go see a physiotherapist. you need some real help.

* * *

Once Sakura could actually move more then a toe, She started thinking.

_'This is insane! How can I still not be over him?! That was grade three for heavens sakes! He probably doesn't even remember me! I'm so childish! I hate this!'_

"Everyone! Introduce themselves to Naruto, once you get the time." Kakashi concluded the blonds' introduction. "Now, your seat..." The teacher paused in thought.

_'Wherever, just not next to me!'_

"Right next to Sakura." Kakashi said lazily, "Put your hand up please, Sakura." Sakura immediately hid behind her binder and slowly put her hand up. Naruto started to, what Sakura would call it, "Oh my hotness,so sexy"ly walked towards her and his assigned seat and sat down.

"Hey." He said to Sakura, just to be polite.  
"Okay class, turn to page 147 in the textbooks that... Lee will hand out." Lee stood up from his seat and put his hand up o his face for a salute.

"Yes sir! I will do my best to carry all of the textbooks in one hand while I give them out with the other!" The whole class sweatdropped. Naruto leaned over to Sakura, still looking at lee as if he had three heads.  
"What's with that guy?" He asked.  
"Oh, Um... He's a little..." She searched for the right word. "Outgoing, Let's say."  
"I see." Naruto's eyes still focused on lee, who was in the middle of passing out a 6 foot tall stack of textbooks. "Why doesn't he just pass them out like a normal person? What an oddball." Naruto turned to look at Sakura. "That's what I would do." Naruto said proudly as he winked at her.

_'Pft, What a show off'_

Naruto turned himself to Sakura fully and looked into her eyes. "Hey..." Naruto paused, "Do I know you from somewhere?" He said while taking in every little detail of her face.

_'God she's beautiful I just want to kiss her; hug ever even.'_

"Baka!" Barked Sakura as she hit him on the head and turned away.  
"Gyah!!" Sakura screeched. Sakura was confronted by a love stricken green monster.  
"Sakura-san! Your beauty has flourished! It has captured my eyes! You almost glow! Sakura-san! Please! Consider this! Please go out with me!" with that, Sakura was stunned.

_Sakura was sitting on a swing in the park when she saw a small shadow on the slide tower moved. She looked over to the small structure._

_ "Chomg!- Ah!" Thud.  
"Oh my god! Are you okay?!" Sakura asked as she got off the swing to help the boy to stand up.  
"Um, I'm sorry to have startled you!" the blond said,"I just, couldn't stop looking... Y-you... were almost glowing."  
She was 5 years old, and before the cold dark night, she had never felt so warm before.  
_  
**_Sakura...? Sakura!?_**

** "SAKURA!"**  
"Eh, what?!" Sakura screamed in the direction of the voice.  
"Your answer, my dear lady?" Lee said.  
"Um,... I'll..." Sakura desperately wanted to say yes, but she knew that the only reason why she wanted to was because, in her mind, Lee wasn't lee anymore, he was The five year old blond male who had fallen out of the slide tower claiming to have seen her glowing. "I'll think about it." Sakura said as she smiled nervously.  
"Okay Sakura-san! I'll be waiting for your answer tomorrow!"  
Sakura nodded, took a text book from him and turned around. Only to face a saddened Naruto.

_' I swear I know her! I remember her aura her scent... I remember her face and how she bit the inside of her bottom lip when she felt guilty and the way she glows...'_ Naruto looked over to a blushing Sakura who was captured by the look on his face. It almost made her feel guilty for making him feel bad. Once he noticed her blush, he looked away because he was embarrassed by Sakura looking at him, While blushing at that! Sakura sat down and pulled out an envelope from her binder.  
"Um, Naruto" he looked at her, "My birthday is in, 3 days and I have an extra invitation, you busy Friday?"  
"Um,... N-no!" Naruto stuttered out. Sakura handed over the white envelope sealed with a red heart sticker.

"Okay class! My names Kakashi! You can call me Kakashi-Sensei, and today, we're going to read pages 147-156." The teacher started.

The rest of the day was a blur, with Lee giving occasional suggestive looks that freaking the living hell out of Sakura. Naruto wouldn't look at her much, but when he did, he looked away blushing. The last bell rang to late in Sakura's opinion. Finally when it did, Sakura didn't have to write with her cramped hand. She moaned in relief as she walked out of the classroom.

_'Seriously, What teacher in their right minds would make kids word on their first day if school? Wait, that;s right, there IS no teachers in their right minds, I mean what normal(or even remotely so) human being would choose a profession in the same environment as the one they couldn't wait to get away from when they were teenagers?'_


	3. Sakura's crazy mom and her Reply

**Title:** NaruSaku: Years after not seeing you! **  
Chapter title:** Sakura's crazy mom and her Reply

**Summary: **Sakura and Naruto were childhood friends. Naruto's Father transfers to another state. Years after not seeing Naruto, Sakura finds out the new transfer student is none other then a blond himself!  
**Pairing: **NaruSaku  
**Rating:**T for now, Though, M for Later chapters.  
**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto, do you really think that **Masashi Kishimoto** would be typing away on instead of working with the actual manga? if you do, I suggest you go see a physiotherapist. you need some real help.

* * *

**_ Five years after not seeing you _**

"Hurry up mom! I'm going to be late!"  
"Okay! Sakura just let me get my shoe on!"  
"It's not good for me to be late for my second day of school! Especially if it's only for a shoe!"  
"Okay! Let's go!" Sakura's mom walked over to the car and unlocked the doors, they both got in the yellow Volkswagen beetle, and Sakura's mother turned the key. the engine started with a soft purr. "So, seen anyone you like yet?" Sakura's mother winked.  
"Ugh! mom! I've only been in school for a day? what do you take me for? a slut? I'd like to think you have a higher opinion of your daughter! I'm not a whore that likes out of looks!" Sakura's mom looked over at Sakura and then back at the road.

_'Though, he IS cute!'_

"I know, I know, but these people you've known since at least grade 1! and this year would be the year for all the guys to get the big P."  
"Mom, could you at least ask a little more mature? I mean, just say Puberty!"  
"I'm just saying! Maybe you just needed a little push!"  
"Eh?"  
"What I'm saying is that maybe you liked someone for who they are, but they weren't..." Sakura's mother paused in though. "Manly enough for you just yet, and one they hit puberty, maybe you realized that maybe indeed do you like that person."  
"Oh! Naw, I don't like anyone like that!" Sakura looked away as she lied.

_'Thank goodness I'm a good liar of else she'd probably attack me until I told her.'_

_**Screech.**_

"Ouch!"  
"Fucking Idiot."  
"Mom! that was your fault! you can't just pull out and expect everyone to just stop!"  
"Oh, talking about driving and cars, your father and I are going to fix the van at some car shop tomorrow. and the only time they could get us in was 11pm. So don't stay up for us, Since It takes about an hour to get there, we'll probably be staying at a hotel for the night."

_'Just like her, right off the subject and onto something else'_

"Okay." Sakura agreed to not stay up for them. "Um...I'm going to be late getting home today, cause the art teacher is asking everyone who wants to be in animation and photography to stay after school for a meeting, and I'm planning on doing both." Sakura said as she took off her seat belt and got out of the car in front of the school.  
"Okay, just be home for dinner!"  
"Oh! What are we having for dinner?"  
"Don't know yet, maybe taco's!"  
"My fave! Okay! Bye mom!" Sakura closed the door and walked over to Ino, Hinata and Tenten. "He-"

_Bring!_

"Hey." They all said in unison.  
"So Sakura, about your birthday par-tay, It's a sleep over, right? and were all sleeping on the floor, correct?"  
"Only for the girls is it a sleep over and yes, were all sleeping on the floor"  
"Only for the girls?..." Hinata paused. "Eh?! What guys are coming?!"  
"Um... Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru." Hinata blushed as Sakura said Kiba's name.  
"Oh, wow! I can't wait! We'll see you later!" Ino chanted as they walked away from Sakura's locker, Leaving her behind.  
The rest of the day continued normally with a few exceptions.

Lunch

Lee made his way to the exit door of the school with Sakura so that she could tell him her answer. After walking to a side of the school that seemed remote, Sakura Sighed and looked toward lee. "Lee, I though about your question and, I have to say No" Lee frowned, Disappointed. "Lee..." Sakura put her hand on Lee's shoulder. "You're such a great guy, but I just don't have any feelings for you like that, I'm sorry." She said and walked over to the corner of the school, with a glance she turned the corner and walked away.  
"Kyaa!" She screeched. "What the hell?!" Lee heard the scream and rushed around the corner.  
"Um, Sakura?" Lee looked at Sakura. Then at the person UNDER her. "Um, I'm sorry I interrupted." and he blushed and turned to walk away.  
"Wait! Ugh! Lee! It's not what you think! I just tripped! and fell onto him!" as she pointed to the person behind her.  
"Oh, Sorry then. I misunderstood." was all Lee said as he walked away, though he gave the person who was still on the ground a look as if you say "Woah, sorry dude, good luck next time"

Sakura Looked at the blond and blushed, so did he. He got up as Sakura started walking away, not without saying sorry 2 times.

Roof

Sakura was sitting on the roof, her normal lunch spot. She and Naruto would always have to have lunch there. It became quite a habit after he moved too. She tried eating lunch in the classroom the Monday after Naruto had moved, She didn't get to eat anything, since she was talking the whole time. So, still she sat on the roof, usually alone. The breeze and peace both reminded her of him. When they were little, they didn't talk much during lunch so, she loved eating in quiet places.

"Uh, sorry, but could I join you?" a males voice spoke out. Sakura looked over and blinked at the boy, surprised.  
"Naruto..." she said softly. "Sure." Naruto sat down next to Sakura and took out his lunch.  
"You know, I really do feel like I know you..." He paused, "I just can't pinpoint who you are... But the funny thing is, My heart aches when I picture you. Still my brain is telling me that your really important." Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but she didn't.

'_If I'm really important to you, you'll find out soon enough. It'll be better for you to find out yourself.'_

"Maybe you do.." Sakura paused. "Know me that is." they both were quiet after that.

The rest of the day was pretty normal, The funny thing is, Sakura noticed Lee wasn't very "brokenhearted", not that it offended her, but she would appreciate a little sadness on his half, Just to know that she'd be worth it. but there was none.


End file.
